A large and growing population of people enjoys entertainment through consumption of digital content items, such as music, movies, images, books, and other types of digital items. Many people today consume digital items on a wide variety of electronic devices. Among these electronic devices are personal computers, electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. Many formats for digital items are proprietary and are compatible only with a limited set of electronic devices.
More and more content is made available in digital form and digital items are available from an increasing number of sources. The multiple sources of digital items may offer differing pricing, different levels of customer service, as well as different formats of digital items including different types of digital rights (DRM) management. The plurality of sources for digital items combined with variation in formats and DRM compatibility may provide consternation rather than convenience to consumers. This excess complexity could cause some consumers to prefer conventional content items such as regular books over digital content items like electronic books. Systems and techniques that allow consumers to conveniently access digital items may increase the adoption of digital items and increase consumer satisfaction with digital items.